Wild & Free
by dragonsprit
Summary: Bianca was a wild child who's life was about to get better meanwhile Clare's life was bad with no relief in sight. What happens when these two people find each other and their lives collide?
1. My Hidden Life

**Welcome to my latest work Wild & Free before we get to the story here is some important notes to keep in mind as you read.**

**This story is A/U as far as time line**

**Clare never got cancer and Adam is alive**

**For the purposes of this story Clare is skipped ahead one grade she is a senior graduating in Eli's year and they broke up the summer before they started senior year.**

**Bianca is living with her aunt keep in mind for this Bianca's aunt isn't mean **

**Bianca finds out a secret that will play a big part in this story.**

**For this story Declan does not exist.**

**Bianca dated Drew they were never engaged and broke up during the summer**

**I will make this clear this story will get a bit DARK at times dealing with the issue of abuse both physical and mental but nothing too crazy but don't worry if you followed most of my stories you know it all works out in the end.**

**Disclaimer** I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.

I'm on twitter I post clues to upcoming chapters on there so just pm me and Ill give you my twitter info.

**Chapter1 My Hidden Life**

Bianca DeSousa was your average seventeen year old high school student with typical high school issues, Bianca wasn't perfect she had her share problems but like any other person she dealt with them and kept living her life.

Bianca lived with aunt Juliana in a two bedroom house which was mildly old part of Toronto.

Bianca and her aunt had an okay relationship but sometimes the two would clash about the way Bianca dealt with issues.

Bianca felt like she could handle her problems on her own without any help a trait she had picked up from all the times she had to spend fending for herself while her aunt worked two jobs to keep herself and Bianca from having to move out of the only home that Bianca had ever known.

For Bianca's aunt Juliana today was a day she was hoping would never come, today was Bianca's eighteenth birthday.

Juliana wasn't looking forward to this day at all, today would be the day she would have to tell Bianca a secret that the for the past seventeen years had stayed hidden, but knowing that she a duty to Bianca and she deserved to know the truth outweighed the feelings of hurt and sadness she was feeling.

This was made worse by the fact that Juliana would be telling Bianca this earth shaking news just hours before her big birthday dinner with the Torres family who Bianca had grown close to through her relationship with Drew.

When Juliana looked at the clock she realized that she had about forty-five minutes before Bianca came home from school and got her life turned upside down inside out.

Juliana pulled a few small cardboard boxes which contained stacks of old letters and pictures which Bianca's aunt just looked at as she sat on the couch looking through them.

One of the first things she picked up was a picture of Bianca when Bianca was only a few months old. The picture was a simple one of Bianca in a crib surrounded by admirers as they watched her sleep peacefully in her crib.

Juliana shed a tear knowing that as much as she wanted to keep Bianca in the dark she made a promise that she would tell Bianca the secret that had been kept from her for so long.

For Juliana the thought of turning Bianca's world on its head made her sick but she knew it had to be done.

After spending a good while organizing all the necessary materials she heard Bianca's key in the door. Bianca walked in the door a few seconds later.

Bianca walked into the living room noticing her aunt was on the couch surrounded by boxes.

"Hey aunt Juliana whats with all the boxes?"

"Come sit Bianca there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well there's something you don't know about yourself that may shock you but before I tell you I want you to know that the reason this was kept from you was because at the time it had to be done and there is was no other way this could have been handled."

"Okay you're scaring me whats up with all these boxes?"

"Bianca when you were born things weren't ideal for your mother and certain decisions were made to protect you and give you the normal life you deserved."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Bianca what if I told you you're not an only child?"

"I'd say you're crazy honestly."

"Well I thought you might so I think the time is right to tell you that you actually have an older sister."

Bianca was floored by the revelation and took a few minutes to compose herself.

"You've got to be kidding me I have an older sister that I didn't even know about?"

"Well to be completely honest yes you do." Juliana said softly.

"So why wait until now to tell me?"

"That's actually the other half to this you're mother isn't really your mother."

"Hold on so you're telling me the person who I've been calling mom for seventeen plus years isn't really my mom?"

"Sadly that's true."

"This is crazy, so does that mean you're not my aunt?"

"Well technically yes but this was all done because there was no other way and you're real mom couldn't take care of both you and your sister so your mom gave you to us until your 18th birthday where you would find out the truth."

Bianca felt like she was going to snap but held it together because she wanted to find out about her birth family.

"So my real mom gave me up to protect me how did I end up with you guys?"

"Well we have known your birth mother since college and we became good friends and when we left Toronto two years after college your birth mom was pregnant with you and your sister but could only keep one of you and it broke her heart to have to choose but she did what she thought was best after all your birth parents were in a bind at the time so they did what they thought was right and they asked us to raise you knowing that on your 18th birthday you would know the truth I'm sorry."

"Don't be, part of me gets its this wasn't meant to happen like this but can I at least know who my real family is since today is the day I'm suppose to find out."

"Well that's the crazy part you already kind of know your sister and as for your mom I have a picture here from your birth."

Juliana quickly pulled out a picture of a woman in a hospital bed hold two girls in pink blankets.

"Wait I think I know that woman but the little girl shes holding I cant tell if I know her."

"Well you do and you will meet her tomorrow along with your mother."

"I cant wait til then why I cant I meet them today?"

"Its all been worked out that way you are only supposed to find out about your family today."

"Does my sister know about me?"

"She knows shes not an only child and she has a sister but doesn't know you are her."

"Oh so shes almost as much in the dark as me?"

"Yes that was done so you two didn't meet before hand."

"Well I think I'm more excited then mad now."

"I had a feeling now go get ready for your dinner but not a word about this to anyone."

"Trust me no one will find out."

Bianca headed to her room to get ready armed with the shocking news that she had a hidden life and she was anxious to begin to explore this no longer hidden life.

"Once she got to the dinner Bianca saw the Torres all seated in a private table where she was greeted by Audra and Omar.

"Happy Birthday Bianca." Audra said as Bianca sat across from Adam and Drew.

Thanks guys this place is amazing."

"B you look like you're extra happy whats up?" Drew asked.

Nothing Drew I'm just happy I'm finally eighteen." Bianca said with a smile knowing that tonight was the start of a new beginning for her.

Read & Review.


	2. Beautiful Dreams &Twisted Nightmares

Chapter2 Beautiful Dreams & Twisted Nightmares part1

Bianca hadn't been able to get much sleep largely because she was too excited about meeting her mother and sister today.

When she got home from her dinner Juliana had told her she would be meeting her family after school so she had to come straight home.

Bianca was eager to finally meet her sister and mother she had showered and dressed quickly she settled on her a Black long sleeve shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket with black boots.

Bianca headed down to the living room where she found Juliana reading the paper.

Juliana immediately noticed Bianca's presence and stopped her before she grabbed her keys and left.

"Bianca glad I caught you, I need to give you something before you leave."

"What is it I'm cutting it close with traffic."

"It will just be a second I promise."

Juliana walked over to the kitchen and pulled a key from the cabinet above the stove after which she went back to the living room and pulled a small metal lock box from from the coat closet.

"Juliana whats with the lock box?"

"Bianca in this lock box is the one thing your mother left you before you came to live with me and today is the day I finally get to give it to you."

Juliana opened the lock box to reveal a silver half moon pendent with B on it.

"This pendent was a gift from your mother she made us promise to give it to you on the day you were reunited."

Bianca took the necklace and put it on.

"Wait but this looks like its supposed to be part of something where is the other piece?"

"The other half is with your sister who is no doubt wearing hers today as well."

"So these pendants are supposed to be put together or something?"

"They are they form what your mother called the moon seal, from what I remember the seal is said to form a bond between sisters to the point they read each others thoughts and emotions even communicate while apart."

"So once the pendant is whole Ill be able to communicate with my sister mentally?"

"In a way yes."

"I guess that will be a good thing."

"Yes it will but do me a favor and tuck the pendant in until you actually meet her it will make the moment better."

"I will thanks for this, I have to go now I'm going to be late."

:Alright be careful and come home right after school." Juliana called as Bianca stepped outside.

Bianca went out into the crisp Toronto day and headed to her car even more excited to meet her family this afternoon.

The drive over to Degrassi was an easy one for Bianca because she was able to beat the traffic, when she pulled into the parking lot she saw Fiona step out of a silver SUV with Imogen, she parked her car and met Imogen and Fiona by the steps.

"Hey Fiona Imogen."

"Hey Bianca." Fiona said as the trio made there way into Degrassi.

"Fiona so you enjoy your birthday yesterday?" Bianca asked.

"I did my dad flew back from Japan for the day he was able to get the day off before flying back for business."

"That's nice so I'm guessing you and Moreno over here had a nice little alone time afterward?"

"Not that it matters but Immy did treat to a very nice night."

"Fiona." Imogen admonished.

"Sorry Immy but its Bianca so she wont make a big thing out of it."

"Fine I forgive you, are we still on for tonight?"

"We cant go out tonight remember I have to be home remember?"

"I forgot sorry."

"Its okay Immy Ill make it up to you tonight." Fiona said as she pecked Imogen on the lips.

"Alright you two lets get to class before Perino has our heads."

The trio walked into class and sat down.

As Bianca took her seat two rows behind Fiona and Imogen she was thinking about the exchange between Fiona and Imogen involving a scrapped plan for a date night, she couldn't help but wonder why Fiona would turn down a date with Imogen because ever since she started spending time around them she saw they really were in love and would never turn down a chance to spend time alone.

The rest of the day up until lunch was pretty much uneventful for Bianca.

Bianca left her gym class and went to go met up with Fiona and Imogen for lunch at the zen garden.

After making a quick stop at her locker Bianca picked up a chicken salad and went out to the garden where she found Fiona feeding Imogen sushi rolls.

"Alright you two I'm here you can stop with the fore play."

Bianca me feeding Imogen sushi is not fore play."

"Yeah right Fiona or did you for get the kitchen baking incident."

"Alright point taken we'll stop."

"Thank you guys my brain appreciates it."

"So Fiona you mentioned earlier you had to be home tonight any reason why?"

"My mom is having me meet someone that's all she said to me along with the fact that it was family so there was no getting out."

"Oh." Bianca said as a funny thought popped into her head.

"So B whats new with you?"Fiona asked.

"Nothing much really, I was thinking I might hit the gym with Drew and Owen tonight if I have the time."

"So Drew and you again huh?" Imogen said slyly.

"Shut it Moreno Drew and I are just friends besides he got back together with Katie."

"Okay B just checking."

"Whatever are you guys staying for study hall or leaving?"

"Leaving, we took care of our work during our spare we even got ahead two days." Fiona said.

"Cool I think I might skip study hall and just leave I need to go change the tires on my car anyway."

"B you ever think of trading in your car, it does need a lot of work." Fiona said.

"I would kill to that but I just don't have the money for it."

"I know what you mean B its a shame we all cant get a brand new car like Fiona." Imogen chimed in.

"Hey Immy I told you the truck is as much mine as it is yours we're a team remember."

"I know Fiones I forgot."

"Good god you two should just go down to the courthouse and get married you two are attached at the hip already." Bianca remarked after seeing the display between her lunch mates.

"Funny Bianca." Fiona quipped.

"You know its true Fiona."

"Alright I give you're right but Immy deserves a romantic proposal and that's what Ill give her one day." Fiona said as she gave Imogen a tender kiss.

"On that note the bell's about to ring I going to get outta here Ill see you two later Bianca said as she finished her lunch and gathered her things.

"Come on Immy we should leave to."

"Fine lets go."

Meanwhile as Bianca made the drive to change her tires she couldn't stop thinking about how close she was to meeting her family.

All that kept running through her mind was would her mom and sister like and would she fit in with them.

Bianca was able to have her tires changed quickly and made her way home.

When Bianca parked her car she went inside to find Juliana hanging up the phone.

"Juliana I'm home." Bianca called as she walked into the living room to see Juliana hanging up the phone.

"Oh Bianca you're home good, I just got off the phone with your mother she cant wait to see you go drop your stuff and come back down your mom is expecting us."

"You mean I get to see my mom and sister right now?"

"Yes now hurry up."

Bianca went up to her room dropped her bag and stood in the middle of her room absorbing what was about to happen, she was moments away from meeting her mom and sister.

After a few moments Bianca went back down to Juliana put on her jacket and headed for the car.

"Bianca Ill drive."

"Fine with me besides I'm too nervous to drive."

"It will be fine don't worry."

Bianca sat in the passenger seat as Juliana started off on a journey that had been eighteen years in the making.

All Bianca could do is look out the window and think she was moments away from the rest of her life.

About twenty minutes later Bianca noticed that the car stopped in front of a large building that she recognized.

"Juliana what are we doing here?"

This is where your mom and sister live lets go."

Bianca figured her mother must be rich to live in a building like this.

Once inside the building it dawned on Bianca that she had been here before the building she was currently in was Fiona's building but she just chalked that up to pure chance as she followed Juliana in the elevator up to the eighth floor.

Once off the elevator Bianca started to find it a bit odd that Juliana stopped at the door she knew was the door to the Coyne residence.

"Uh Juliana what are we doing here?"

"This is where your family lives."

"That cant be this is the Coyne house my friend lives."

"I assure you Bianca this is where your family lives, now let me knock and hope they're home."

Juliana knocked on the door, a few moments later none other then Imogen opened the door.

"Bianca what are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you can we come in?"

"Sure come on."

Bianca and Juliana followed Imogen into the living room where Fiona and Laura where sitting down.

It was at this point Laura stood up and spoke.

"I think everyone here is dying to know whats going on so here it goes." Laura said trying to hold back tears.

"Mom whats wrong?" Fiona asked concerned.

"Fiona remember when I told you that you aren't an only child and gave you that half moon pendant?"

"Yeah why?"

The other half of that pendant belongs to your younger sister Bianca."

Everyone in the house was shocked.

After a few moments Fiona broke the tension.

"So all this time I've been going to school with my younger sister and didn't know it?"

"Yes Fiona when you two were born your father and I had some problems and we couldn't keep the both of you so I had Juliana and her sister raise Bianca until your 18th birthday when we would reunite the two of you."

"Mom you can't be serious Bianca spent a whole summer here why I didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to do this sooner but I didn't know how to do it please both of you understand I love you."

Laura began to cry as she looked at both her daughters who were still in shock.

"I know this is a lot to take in girls and you might not believe it but the stones around your necks should eliminate any doubt." Juliana said trying to be strong for everyone.

Both Bianca and Fiona took their stones off and linked them together as promised both half moons formed a full with a B and an F in the middle.

"Oh my god its true." Fiona said.

"I cant believe this I'm actually Fiona Coyne's sister." Bianca said.

"After the pendents were linked both Bianca and Fiona did something no one expected they hugged a weeping Laura.

"I cant believe this both my girls together again."

"Believe it mom thank you for bringing me my little sister." Fiona said.

"Bianca I hope you're not mad." Laura said.

"No Mom I'm just happy to be home."

To Laura Fiona and Bianca this was all like one beautiful dream.

Read & Review

A/n hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because in the next chapter you find out the reason for the chapter title.

**Disclaimer** See chapter 1


	3. Beautiful Dreams and Twisted Nightmares

Chapter3 Beautiful Dreams & Twisted Nightmares Part 2

**Readers Advisory**** This Chapter will deal with abuse of a sexual physical ****and verbal nature it is only being used for story purposes. This author does not endorse abuse of any kind read with caution.**

Clare Edwards seemed like your typical high school girl she had a lot of friends and did well in school, everyone that knew Clare thought she was little Ms perfect with no problems because she was a straight A student that was on her way to college to start on her path to journalism excellence, but what people didn't know was that Clare was really a broken shell of herself and it was all because of the people she lived with.

Clare's mother Helen re-married not long after Clare was skipped a grade and became a senior to man named Glen Martin, Glen also had a son named Jake.

For the first few months of the marriage things were normal for Clare but six months ago all that changed, Glen started becoming more and more controlling towards Clare regulating what she was able to do both at home and at school which turned her into who she is now.

When Clare tried standing up to Glen he would beat her into submission at first it was small things like telling her she would never be good enough to make it to college and she was going to be nothing more then a second rate writer and she would only be good for being a trophy wife.

As the months wore on the mental and verbal abuse turned physical when Helen went to her church fund-raising committee meetings Glen would make Clare walk around naked doing chores beating her with belts and handcuffing her to his bed to be whipped til she was bruised and bloodied.

Sadly that wasn't the worse part of Clare's abuse Glen would also let Jake have his way with her at night allowing him to have sex with her whenever he wanted.

Clare would tell Helen about what Jake and Glen were doing to her when she wasn't around but she always defended Glen and Jake by saying that she was just upset her father wasn't around anymore and was lying.

Clare had been living this hell for close to six months now and to her displeasure Glen and Jake had taken their abuse to a new low, they moved Clare out of her bedroom and into the basement where the windows were boarded up and she was forced to be confined to the basement from the time she got home to the time she was awakened for school.

Clare eventually became withdrawn and started believing what Glen and Jake put her through was what she deserved and to make matters worse Helen was brain washed by Glen to think that Clare was nothing more then a mistake.

Helen went down to the basement to wake Clare up for school just like she had been doing for the past few months, she had to wake Clare up early to make breakfast or else Glen would beat them both and Helen did not want to suffer the same fate as her daughter.

"Clare get the hell up you have to make breakfast for us." Helen yelled.

Clare opened her eyes to see her mother still hung over from yet another night of drinking with Glen.

"Get up now you bitch Glen will be up soon or do I need to burn you again?"

"I'm up mom." Clare yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." Helen yelled.

"What are you going to do have Glen and Jake rape me again." Clare spat.

"No since you think you can disrespect me I'm going to deal with you myself."

Helen grabbed Clare and tied her to her bed and pulled out a Swiss army knife and made a diagonal gash on Clare's shoulder then pulled out a lighter and burned an x right above the gash as Clare screamed in pain.

"That will teach you to mouth off to me now go shower and make it fast we're all starving."

Helen untied Clare as she grabbed her stuff and headed for the shower.

Fifteen minutes later Clare came into the kitchen wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a matching shirt and black sneakers.

Clare wore nothing but black now because it was the only color that would conceal any signs of physical abuse and keep people from asking questions.

Making breakfast in the morning was one of the few times that Clare's family left her alone aside from Jake groping her under the table from time to time.

"Jake I want you to keep a close eye on this slut at school." Glen remarked as the family was finishing up breakfast.

"Yeah dad no problem as long as I get to touch her."

"Have at it son just don't wear her out we need her to clean the house from top to bottom tonight."

"Got it Dad."

After the family was done eating Glen mad sure to read Clare the riot act about keeping quiet about what was going on threatening to beat her if she said a word.

Clare spent the entire ride just looking out the window trying to escape from her own personal hell.

"You know Clare maybe we wouldn't be so hard on you if you listened better." Jake said with an evil smirk.

"Go to hell Jake."

Jake grew angry at his step sisters comment he pulled the truck into a secluded ally just blocks from Degrassi and pulled Clare out of the truck.

"Now listen here bitch I own you and there's not a damn thing you could do about it now apologize or I swear to god I will break every bone in your disgusting body right now."

"No Jake you wouldn't do that." Clare said finding her bold side a side that she was still able to when she was around Jake or Helen.

"Oh I wouldn't watch me."

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and punched Clare square in the face which immediately left a mark that was slowly forming a mouse which was a swelling under her right eye luckily Jake knew how hard to hit Clare so that the mouse wasn't any different from a black eye.

"Hopefully you learned your lesson next time I break a rib and you know Ill do it now get back in the truck and put some cover up on that mouse."

Clare got back into the car and quickly applied coverup to her bruise, when Jake finally pulled up to Degrassi Jake made sure no one saw him kiss Clare.

"That was to remind you I'm watching you now go to class and Ill see you after school."

Clare made the short walk inside the school and headed straight for her first class which was English with Ms Oh.

Clare had manged to keep her abuse hidden through the summer and for the first month of school and was hoping she could keep the ruse up til graduation when she would finally be free lucky for her it was starting to get colder since it was the middle of October and she could hide her marks with long sleeves and sweaters.

Clare sat in the back row away from most people partly because she didn't want to feel the looks people were no doubt giving her when she walked in with her head down.

Once she sat down she noticed Ms Oh was walking in just behind Fiona Imogen and Bianca.

Clare happen to notice that Bianca had taken a seat next to Fiona which Clare found odd because Imogen usually sat next to Fiona since those two were Degrassi's new power couple since Eli broke up with Clare at the end of last year for what he called being too much of a "stuck up prude".

Ms Oh prepared to start his lesson as Clare pulled out her notebook.

"Alright guys settle down today I'm assigning your first project which will make up forty percent of your grade, for this assignment you will work in teams of two your task is to get to know your partner what makes them tick their interest their fears just an all access look at their lives."

Clare was immediately scared stiff at the thought of this project, giving someone an all access look into her life this wouldn't make anyone at home happy she just had to hope the person she was paired with was someone she knew and could sell a good excuse to.

Clare listened intently as Ms Oh read off off the partners.

So far Clare's name had not been called which was a relief but just as the bell was about to ring Ms Oh announced the last two groups.

Imogen Moreno will be working with Fiona Coyne and last but not least Clare Edwards will be working with Bianca Coyne."

Clare was surprised when she heard her partners name at first she thought she was working with a new girl but Bianca turned around and looked back at Clare.

Clare was so wrapped up in her fear that she did give any thought to how she was going to explain to her family that Bianca would becoming over for a couple of weeks.

When the bell rang Clare gathered up her stuff and headed for her next class hoping to avoid Bianca which failed almost instantly as Bianca caught up to her in the hallway.

"Hey Clare I guess we're project partners now so could I come over and spend some time with you?"

"Bianca I wish you could but mom and Glen are having people over tonight it not a good time maybe some other time." Clare said as she sped off to her next class.

Bianca just put Clare's response in the back of her mind for now while she met up with Fiona and Imogen.

Fiona and Imogen caught up with Bianca outside of their art class.

"So B are you going over Clare's tonight Immy and I are going to get started on our project with a brain storming session and we were hoping you'd be out for a bit."

"Nice try sis but unfortunately Clare has something to do so Ill be home after school so you cant have sexy time with your exhibitionist girlfriend."

"Hey its not my fault you walked in the house early as saw Immy and me."

"Well you shouldn't have decided to screw your girlfriend in the living room I have been there two weeks now you should know that I sometimes come home from Owens."

"So you and Owen huh I wonder what you two were doing." Imogen interjects.

"Quiet Moreno there is nothing going on between Owen and me hes taken and hes a good friend."

"Sorry Bianca no need to bite my head off maybe you'd be less defensive if you got laid."

"Shut it Imogen just because you and my sister go at it like rabbits doesn't mean it solves everything besides you know after Drew I swore off relationships for a while."

"Fine Ill stop but after Drew I think maybe you should try dating a non jock for once or you could let me and Fiona set you up with a girl."

"Imogen I told you already that was a one time thing with Katie while I saved her."

"I know B but don't knock it til you give it a real try who knows you may find your Fiona."

"No chance you two were soul-mates besides if I was to date a girl she'd be nothing like Fiona."

"Gee thanks sis but changing subjects now have you guys noticed that Clare wears nothing but black now and sits alone?"

"Come to think of it I have she doesn't even hang with Adam Alli or Jenna anymore." Bianca replied.

"Now that you guys bring it up I've noticed that for a bit especially the fact that she acts afraid whenever I see her and Jake together." Fiona said.

"You guys don't think something serious is going on at home?" Imogen asked

"I don't know we could try asking around but be quiet about it." Fiona cautioned.

"Alright we will ask around at lunch now lets enjoy the rest of our spare outside." Fiona said as the trio walked out to the zen garden.

"So what gourmet meal did you bring to dine on today?" Bianca asked.

"Oh just Immy's favorite chicken Parmesan."

"You spoil her Fiona its disgustingly cute."

"I do it because I love her B maybe one day you'll understand."

"Yeah I hope so." Bianca replied trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

After eating lunch the trio headed back inside to finish out the rest of the day.

Bianca tried to concentrate on her classes but could not get Clare out of her head she hadn't noticed before but being around Clare for most of the day she couldn't help but pay closer attention to her, she had noticed that even when she would pass people in the hallway she would give off this vibe like she was walking on egg shells.

Once the last bell rang Bianca went out to the parking lot where she noticed that Adam was walking with Alli Jenna and Becky but Clare was nowhere to be found.

Bianca decided to go ask Adam about Clare.

"Adam I noticed Clare's not with you she always walks with you after school whats up?"

"I don't know last time I saw her she was with Jake and had her stuff with her I'm guessing they left early."

"Oh, have you noticed anything off about her?"

"Not really, aside from the few times we run into each other in the halls or right after school we've kind of don't get to see each other much."

"That's odd when was the last time you actually spoke to her.

"Honestly its been a few months since we actually spoke shes been really different for a while now."

"Have you tried finding out why shes been like this?"

"Yeah even Jenna Alli and Becky have tried talking to her but she brushes everyone off."

"Alright thanks Ill see you around."

"Bye B."

Bianca left and went to see if she could catch Fiona and Imogen before they left Bianca was slowly getting used to being Fiona's little sister she had told Drew and Adam about what happened and they immediately accepted it but she still hadn't told Owen because with Owens practices and him dating Anya they barley had time to talk but that would change soon with Owen having some time off before the first big tournament for the ice hounds.

Bianca walked across the street where she found Imogen and Fiona in a heated make-out session by Fiona's silver SUV.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for five seconds?" Bianca semi yelled as the couple broke apart.

"Sorry B did you find anything out about Clare?" Fiona asked trying to catch her breath..

"Just that she hasn't spoken to anyone in a while and maybe scared of Jake."

"I wonder why Clare would be scared of Jake?" Imogen asked.

"I do to maybe we could swing by Clare's after school sometime and check up on her." Bianca suggested.

"I think that's a good idea but lets get home I want to do this homework so I can have sexy time with my sexy artist."

"Come sis I want to go one night without hearing Moreno's voice in my head at night."

"B Immy's not that loud."

"Bull shit Fiona trust me shes loud I'm surprised mom hasn't caught you two as much as you guys think you're being quiet."

"Oh shut B I cant help it if Imogen and I get loud its just magic when we're together."

"Whatever Ill just go hang at Drew's for a while he should still be in since Katie is at the gym."

"Fiona Imogen and Bianca headed home for the night.

Meanwhile at Clare's Helen and Jake were again making Clare's life hell by making her clean the house naked in perpetration for Glen's return home from work.

"Clare re do these floors again before I teach you the real meaning of pain Helen called as Clare rushed from the kitchen where she was preparing a salad for dinner.

"Ill get on that mom I wouldn't want king Glen unhappy." Clare quipped.

Helen quickly grabbed Clare from the kitchen and whipped her with a studded belt Glen had gotten her to keep Clare in line.

"You will respect me you brat, I brought you into this world I will gladly take you out." Helen said as she hit Clare five times across the back as Jake looked on with a sick grin.

"Helen can I whip her some before dad has his way please?" Jake asked in a voice that sounded like a little boy asking for a cookie.

Sure Jake go ahead."

Jake gladly whipped Clare across the back as she dropped to the floor passing out from the pain Clare wished someone could save her from her own twisted nightmare from hell as she passed out from the pain.

Read & Review

**Disclaimer** See Chapter1.

A/n 2 check out my profile for new schedule.


	4. Inked Connections

Chapter4 Inked Connections

A/N this chapter takes place mid October.

This chapter mentions Clare but there is no abuse in this chapter.

Bianca had been living with her family for six weeks now and she was beginning to feel more and more like a part of the family, Laura spoiled her quite a bit more then a parent should spoil a seventeen year old actually but that was only because Laura felt like she had to make up for lost time with Bianca which was somewhat understandable.

Sometimes Fiona would complain that Laura played favorites now that Bianca was around but Laura insisted that she was guilty of no such action and loved both her girls equally.

For the most part Bianca did her best to show her older sister that she did not want to cause tension between them, in fact she wanted to do the opposite and bring them closer together.

Since Imogen had to go with her mom to Calgary to visit family and Laura was in Ottawa on business for the weekend Fiona and Bianca had the loft to themselves for a bit.

Even though Fiona and Bianca had spent the summer hanging out that was just as friends Bianca wanted to bring them closer as sisters and she knew just the way to that.

Bianca had planned to tell Fiona one of her most guarded secrets which was the origin of the butterfly tattoo on her lower back.

Bianca had kept the secret from almost everyone in fact the only one that knew the real story behind the tattoo was Owen since he was one of the people who went with her to get it.

After Bianca came in from the downstairs gym she found Fiona watching a movie on the couch.

"Hey Fiona get up we're going out." Bianca called as she headed for the shower.

"No way B its too cold out I'm staying here, besides don't you have a project to start?"

"Yeah I do but I can't get a hold of Clare her phones off and she told me she wouldn't be around the hole weekend so I guess its just you and me since your girlfriend is away and my project partner is M.I.A. so get dressed."

"Tell me where we're going I need to know what to wear."

"Just toss on something lite and wear sneakers don't worry about where we're going Ill Ill you in later."

Fiona went into her room to get dressed since she had already showered earlier.

Fiona put on a pair of gray jeans with a dark blue long sleeve shirt and white sneakers and waited for Bianca in the living room.

Twenty minutes later Bianca came into the living room wearing a red t shirt black jeans and red and black sneakers and her hair blown out.

"I'm dying to know where we're going B tell me." Fiona pleaded.

"Alright Ill tell you but you cant freak out."

"Fine I wont just tell me."

"Actually it'd be better to show you."

Bianca turned around and revealed her back to Fiona.

"You see the butterfly tattoo on back?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well there's a story behind why its there and since we're sisters I think its time you knew the truth behind it."

"Tell me I promise I wont judge."

Fiona was intrigued to find out about the artwork on her sisters back.

Bianca pulled her shirt down and sat next to her sister.

"Well its like this before I came to Degrassi I I hung around with some pretty shady people and ended up as a part of their crew, we basically ran my old neighborhood everyone was scared of us, anyway I was really close to this guy named Anson and we even went out for a while he was the one that kept me safe from other crews on the block and one day at the ravine he talked me into getting a tattoo he told me all the guys girlfriends had them so I needed to get one and since he wanted to get one of his touched up at first I didn't want to but he basically forced me and I went ahead and did it because I didn't want him to beat me or hurt Juliana since he had known violent streak."

Fiona saw how her little sister tried to hold back tears while telling the story.

"B don't cry you're safe now." Fiona said pulling her sister into a hug.

"Thanks Fiona and just so you know Anson and his crew got arrested a while back they wont come after either of us."

"That's good I wont have anyone hurt my little sister."

"Aw thanks Fiona but you do know that you're only two and half minutes older then me right?"

"I know but to me you'll always be my little sister." Fiona said as she hugged Bianca.

Thanks sis I was actually going to tell you this after we left but I thought since we really don't have anything unique that emphasizes that we are twins and connects us I was thinking we could get matching tattoos think of it as another way to connect to each other."

Fiona was stunned at her her sisters request.

"I don't know I heard they hurt a lot and mom would kill us."

"Fiona we're eighteen this is one of those things she cant have a say in live a little."

"I guess you're right and tattoos are an art after all mom always told me to get more involved in art."

"See I told you this would be a good idea plus it'll give us both fresh starts in a way."

"Hold on B before we go off and get tattooed where would we go and how would we pay for these new accessories."

"Okay chill Fiona I know a spot at the mall downtown Owen went with me when I got my flower done to keep Anson in line and as far as paying I have the money I put away from when I helped out at a dance studio a few summers ago."

"Alright so what are we getting done?"

"I was thinking we could get red intertwining dragons since dragons symbolize harmony plus it would give you more of an edge."

"Well since you put it that way lets do but I chose where we put them."

Fine with me now lets go."

The sisters left the house in Fiona's black SUV since Bianca didn't want to drive her new Red drop top that Laura had gotten her.

"So Fiona any thought as to where we're putting our new additions?"

"I was thinking right under our right shoulders."

"I like it."

The girls were able to make it to the mall in about forty minutes which was unusual for the time of day for a weekend.

Fiona and Bianca walked up to the second floor of the mall into the parlor and walked up to the front desk where they were greeted by a fair skinned tattooed blonde.

"Welcome to the my ink palace what can I do for you?"

"My sister and I are here to get inked." Bianca replied.

"Good do you know what you guys want yet?"

"Yeah intertwining red dragons done traditional style."

"Alright first I'm going to need I.D.."

Bianca and Fiona both handed the clerk their I.D.'s after being verified Fiona and Bianca were given standard forms and waited to be seen.

A few minutes later the girls saw the exact design of the dragons in the books on the table.

"Alright girls have you absolutely made sure of what you guys wanted?"

"Yeah we did the intertwining red dragons on our right shoulders traditional style". Bianca answered.

"Alright guys our traditional stylist is off today and our new school artist has a couple of back pieces to do so if you guys really want these done today I can take care of you or you can wait."

"What do you think Fiona want to get these done today?"

"Yeah we can get these done today besides Ill chicken out if we leave now."

"I guess we're going for it Bianca."

"Alright whose first?"

"Ill go first since my sister is a tattoo virgin." Bianca said as she made her way to the chair as their artist put on her gloves and prepared her machines and inks.

Alright Bianca here we go."

"I'm ready.

"My name is Daisy by the way."

"So Bianca are you a virgin too?"

"No I actually have a tattoo on my lower back."

Daisy was shocked she hadn't had many people whose first tattoo was a back piece.

Daisy was done with Bianca's tattoo in 90 minutes she wrapped Bianca's arm and gave her an after care kit and led her out to the front.

"Alright Fiona you're up." Daisy said as she walked back to get ready for Fiona.

"B you mind coming back with me?"

"Yeah of course don't worry it'll be fine just talk to me it'll go by quick if you don't focus on the pain."

Fiona walked back to Daisy's station and sat down as Daisy was sterilizing her equipment.

After a half hour of cleaning Daisy started up again.

"Alright Fiona lets do this."

As Daisy started the tattoo Fiona just stared at Bianca wincing from the pain.

"Come on Fiona tough it out outlining doesn't hurt that much."

"Whatever B lucky I love you."

"I love you too Fiona now hush shes about to start on the color."

As Daisy started on the color Fiona slowly got used to the buzzing of the needles.

After an hour and a half Daisy finished off Fiona's tattoo.

"Well we're all done here now take an after care kit and you should be good."

"Thanks Daisy." Bianca said as they walked out to the front of the shop and paid.

"No problem guys Ill see you later."

The girls walked out of the shop and headed for the car.

"What do you say we head to a sushi shop to grab a bite to eat before we head home."

"Sounds good B let me check my phone before we leave."

Fiona checked her phone and noticed she had picture from Imogen.

Bianca noticed the smile on her sisters face and decided to bust her chops a bit.

"So whats got you so happy you're girlfriend coming home early?"

"No but she gave me the next best thing."

"Okay spare me the image lets just get something to eat and get home."

"Don't be a prude B."

"I'm not being a prude I just don't want to have the image of Imogen spread eagle in my head."

"Fine but I bet when you find someone you'll be worse then me."

"Whatever Fiona just drive."

After a short drive Fiona and Bianca picked up some sushi rolls for lunch and sat outside the sushi shop enjoying themselves getting to know each other better.

By the end of the lunch Fiona and Bianca had perfected their twin connection where they were finishing each others thoughts, they shared stories of their years apart and of past relationships.

Fiona's love for her little sister grew even stronger after spending the day together Fiona understood Bianca on another level.

"So Bianca we should get home and relax with some movies I'm dying to change the wrap on this ink."

"Look at you one tattoo and you've already picked up the language and to think you were scared stiff of getting inked"

"Well what can I say I caught the bug and hey it brought us closer."

"Well that it did now lets go I'm dying to relax after being poked all day."

The sisters left the shop and headed home that they now had a deeper bond all because of getting inked.

Read & Review.

Hope you guys enjoyed the fluff because things will get a bit more intense coming up.


End file.
